Not Goodbye
by The-Female-Inuyasha
Summary: Dealing with a loss isn't easy when you were the one who was meant to die. Kyo is killed during a shooting at school, protecting Yuki.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

"During the time Kyo-kun stayed with us, the changes he experienced were noticeable to everyone. Everyone here knew the Kyo that hated and was hated. Very few knew the Kyo who _loved_. But the people who did loved him back… that's one of the saddest things about losing him so soon."

The speakers' breath hitched painfully as he tried to hold back his sobs. He bowed his head, hiding his tear filled eyes. The left hand of the man slid to the back of his neck, fingers running through the shorts of his black hair.

He read a few more lines of his speech in his head before closing his brown eyes tightly. Large tears trailed down his pale cheeks and landed on the white papers. The ink blurred from the wetness, but only did he notice as he took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

Raising his head the mourning audience he noticed a girl wearing a black dress that clashed with her bright eyes. She stared at him through the tears in her eyes. And that gave him the encouragement to continue.

He brushed the limp bangs from his eyes. "It didn't seem to matter that we had no pictures of him smiling…" The girl closed her eyes tightly but tears managed to slip through the black confides of her eyelashes. Shigure looked away from her, and down to the tear splattered speech once again.

"But it matters now." The normal singsong tone was replaced with a hoarse, strained voice, his throat raw from the long night of heavy crying. Shigure squeezed his neck now and his head dropped again. This time his sharp brown eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

Around the dark room, others were in the same condition as Shigure. Their colorful eyes downcast with tears slipping down their pale cheeks. The few that held onto composure still didn't look at Shigure. As if they couldn't stand the usual happy man in such a state of depression.

Shigure continued with his strained voice. "I can remember him so vividly. I can almost see him sitting between Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun."

The two jumped slightly, tearful eyes slowly tracing to the area between them. Their eyes met unintentionally, but they didn't blush or look away. They only stared longingly at each other. But though they stared so clearly at each other they saw past the other to a far off image of Kyo.

They didn't notice the rest of the room look at them, also trying to spot Kyo. A depressed smile came to Shigure's lips, his brown eyes closed. "He looks the same as always, but this time he's smiling. He's happy now."

Now everyone had tears in their eyes, a few sobbing into their hands, shoulders heaving as they cried. Yuki blinked and Kyo was gone, replaced by Tohru. He could see in her eyes that she was still watching the redhead. He put his hand on hers, feeling the soft fabric of her black glove and rubbed it. She blinked twice, surprised when she found Yuki watching her painfully. He felt bad for causing her to loose the image. She tried to smile for him, but it contrasted with the tears still in her eyes

Shigure watched the two from his position behind the pulpit decorated in a wreath of flowers and leaves before continuing. He looked out at the large crowd. More people had shown up than he expected. Kyo would've been happy to know people cared more than he thought.

Everyone stared away from him, but waited anxiously for him to speak again. "I can hardly stand when I think about all Kyo went through. Or when I think about how humanity has fallen to carry out an act of murder. How can we do it…?"

He shook his head as a fresh wave of tears assaulted everyone in the room. "I'll never say goodbye. I'm not going to forget him… He's still a member of my family. He's still living at my house…"

At this Tohru broke down completely. She cupped her pale face in her gloved hands and cried freely. The boy beside her rubbed her back while watching her sadly.

"I love you Kyo." Shigure finished before grabbing the paper and slowly walking back to his seat. Yuki stood up while eyes still worriedly cast on Tohru. She raised her head from her hands and nodded at him.

He slowly walked to the pulpit while fixing his tie. He pulled a folded bundle of papers from his jacket pocket and smoothed it out. Until this point, Yuki didn't feel the lump in his throat. Breathing deeply, he swallowed the feeling and looked down at his paper.

"It's kind of hard." He said aloud. He raised his violet eyes to the audience. "It's hard to realize love for someone after their gone. Kyo… Kyo and I hated each other… But now, now that he's gone… What he did for me. I realize I never hated him…" Yuki took a calming breath and watched everyone from his family wallow in mourning.

"I can also remember him clearly. The day it happened… Everything I felt…what was said, what he said… I remember it all. And even when I replay it in my head, over and over… I don't know why someone would do that…."

"The same boy who swore his hatred for me… Protected me with his life."


	2. Chapter 2

His violet eyes filtered out the bangs blocking the full of his vision and stared through the open window, curtains gently swaying in a breeze that otherwise wouldn't be noticed. He had been awake for a while, but the feeling in his stomach protested his moving from bed. Slowly he brushed the silver bangs from his pale forehead.

The sounds of Sunday filled the house while he finally lifted himself from the bed and stumbled downstairs. His eyes closed while he gently bounced down the steps, tiredly regretting getting up at all. He was so deep in his thoughts that he had hardly noticed his foot missing the step and the fall that ruffled his hair.

He was grabbed roughly at the shoulder and pulled up. At that moment his eyelids fluttered open and were peered into by a crimson stare.

"What the hell, rat?" Kyo growled making sure Yuki was sitting securely on a step before continuing to walk down the stares. While he disappeared around the corner, he heard the cat groan. "You're so annoying."

The boy took a moment to let his still sleepy brain register the event before slowly following the cat into the kitchen. Around the table his family huddled around the table, eating the sweat and blood of Tohru's meal.

As he sat he noticed everyone around him seemed as slow as he did. No one smiled or said anything, the mood weighing heavily on the boys heartstrings. They finished the meal quietly but no one moved when they were done eating. Finally Kyo growled and slammed his knuckles against the wooden table.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone? Why are you all acting so depressed?" The startled girl (Who happened to be seated directly beside the boy) waved her hands frantically and her tongue tripped over the words that came tumbling out.

"No! I'm not depressed, I mean I guess I feel a little sad but, well, I don't know! You know how it is, it's just one of those days!" Her rambunctious explanation ended with a nervous giggle.

Kyo sighed. "Whatever. It's annoying."

"I think Neko-san is wearing his grumpy pants!" Shigure sang, giggling behind his hands. The three teenagers took time from their glares (And frantic waving brought to us by Tohru) to give Shigure a blank stare.

The boy with orange hair clicked his tongue. He seemed as if he were struggling for a locked up reply but couldn't get it. Instead he clicked his tongue again and looked away from everyone.

"Ano…" Tohru mumbled, looking down at her half finished meal. "What are we going to do today?"

When no one made an effort to answer her, she looked up and around to the faces. Kyo still refused to look at them, so she studied the face of Shigure and Yuki instead. At first, they both seemed like they would remain silent until Yuki's head perked up.

Her chest fluttered with a momentary excitement as she thought about what Yuki would say, and then, the boys' head fell and smacked against the coffee table. The fluttering in her chest turned into a stabbing panic and a small scream left her throat.

Both the bang and the scream caused Kyo to look over. By now, Tohru was on her feet, peering down at the boy. The other male smiled in an amused fashion. This went on for a while until Kyo couldn't take it anymore.

"Relax, he's just sleeping."

Tohru stopped in mid arm-flap and looked at Kyo with a strange curiosity dancing in her eyes. The black haired male nodded happily.

"Kyo-kun is right!" And then, as if to demonstrate his point, Shigure gave Yuki a small finger jab to his ribs, which caused Yuki to promptly fall to his side. Again, the female member of the house looked ready to panic but refrained. Kyo got to his feet and sighed.

"This is stupid!"

As he lifted his socking-clad foot to stomp out of the room, Shigure leaped at the cat and knocked him to his feet. "Wait!" His brown eyes ran through a show of fleeting concern and fear, but as soon as he blinked it was gone. Kyo, who was too stunned to notice the play of emotion in the man's eyes, hissed at the novelist.

Shigure was too quick, and cut off the cats words. "We should all do something together!"

That confused almost all of them. It was a day, like any other. So why now would Shigure suddenly want to have a family day? Of course, this wasn't the first time he had suddenly announced a surprise event. (Like taking Tohru and friends to the lake just to bully his editor)

Kyo wanted to yell at Shigure for attacking him, yet upon hearing the mans words, and seeing the fleeting fear return to the dogs eyes, his tongue turned into knots and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Stranger yet, the boy felt sorry, sad and guilty. He had almost felt like he was the one who made Shigure feel such sorrow.

Of course no one knew the feelings running rapid in Kyo's heart, causing them all a electric shock when they heard the words that slipped free from his tangled tongue.

"Sorry."

Next came the silence.

* * *

Oh man, this chapter was boring to write. Sorry for the delay, but I couldn't bring myself through this part. Anyhow, this will get more interesting next chapter…

Until then, have a good day!


End file.
